


Встреча первая

by Hrenougolnik, Sulamen



Series: Замкнуть круг [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen





	Встреча первая

Была только боль, яркая, разрывающая, и ничего кроме. Он сам состоял из боли, он рождался из неё, не зная значения этого слова, не помня себя.

А потом боль закончилась, и это было так мучительно-прекрасно, что почти не отличалось от предыдущего состояния.

– Солдат, – послышался над ним сильный уверенный голос.

Он открыл глаза, преодолевая ломящее сопротивление век. Мир вокруг состоял из размытых цветных пятен, переходящих одно в другое.

Что-то (чужие пальцы?) прошлось по лицу, задевая глаза, стирая мутную пелену. Уже вполне различимая ладонь встряхнулась, избавляясь от пары капель. Потом вернулась к лицу и с силой нажала на челюсть, заставляя открыть рот. Неприятно, но после чуда рождения это ощущение не имело права называться болью. Скорее, это было... правильно. Как вправить выбитое плечо.

Что такое «вправить»?

Изо рта вынули капу. Еле заметно заныли зубы, по дёснам скользнул прохладный воздух.

Хорошо.

– Солдат, слышишь меня?

На него смотрели светло-карие глаза. Выжженные, выгоревшие глаза человека, который... забрал его из боли?

Ладонь на щеке твёрдая, правильная, уверенная. Она удерживала в мире снаружи, не позволяя провалиться в кошмарную мышечную память о боли.

Солдат попытался что-то сказать, что-то привычное, но перетруженные голосовые связки отказались выдавать что-либо кроме скрипа, купленного ценой очередного неприятного ощущения. В горле садануло, на чужую уверенную ладонь плеснуло алой моросью. Карие глаза недовольно прищурились.

Солдат запаниковал. Он сделал что-то не так? Он не ответил. Он попытается ответить, да, сейчас! Вот, он уже открыл рот, ещё немного напрячь горло…

– Заткнись, – приказал самый прекрасный на свете голос. Сиплый, командный. Солдат ещё не слышал других, но знал, что лучше этого на свете ничего не может быть. Человек отошёл от него и встал в двух шагах, открывая вид на неинтересную лабораторию. – Встать можешь?

И снова неудача. Солдат готов был расплакаться от отчаяния. Он бесполезен. Он ничего не может. Он только расстраивает...

– Командир? – послышалось из-за спины кареглазого.

...Командира. Кто это сказал?

Названный командиром зашипел сквозь зубы про выблядков, которые довели мальчишку. Солдат слушал, стараясь понять, и получалось, что мальчишка – это он, а выблядки – это где-то близко, и их надо похоронить в сральнике, чтоб на их трупы каждый день гадили по-большому и по-маленькому, по-большому и по-маленькому, и так ещё сто десять лет.

Это приказ?

Горло вроде бы не так тянуло.

– Разрешите... выполнять? – проскрипел Солдат.

Командир замолчал и уставился на него, как на заговорившую золотую рыбку. Прищурился, весело скривил губы.

– А ты у нас шутник, парень? – хмыкнул командир. – Значит, оклемался. Давай попробуем встать.

И протянул сильное жилистое предплечье, предлагая помощь и поддержку.

Солдат ухватился за эту руку своей, тоже правой, невероятно бледной в сравнении, и даже смог выбраться из кресла, в котором, оказывается, сидел всё это время. Вокруг сновали и что-то лепетали люди в белых халатах, и судя по злым взглядам командира, это были те самые выблядки, которых следовало похоронить в отходах жизнедеятельности.

Солдат встал – и тут же едва не стёк к ногам командира. Тот успел его подхватить, удержав в вертикальном положении и накрепко прижав к себе. Тёплый, надёжный.

– Десять метров, Солдат, – просипел на ухо самый прекрасный голос. – Ты сможешь, парень, только до двери, давай, ты сильный, я же знаю.

Солдат не чувствовал себя сильным, но если командир так говорит, если командир поддерживает, то можно преодолеть и это невероятно длинное расстояние.

Он закинул дрожавшую правую руку на чужие плечи и обвис на них. Левая немилосердно тянула вниз, мышцы плясали вразнобой, отказываясь подчиняться. Солдат старался как мог, переставлял отнимавшиеся ноги. Снова хотелось плакать: если бы командир сам не ухватил его подмышками, Солдат давно оказался бы на полу.

Но бесконечный путь закончился, двери закрылись за спиной, и командир тут же приказал:

– Джек. Подбери принцессу.

Человек, большой, высокий, широкоплечий, всё это время топавший следом, подхватил Солдата под спину и колени, отрывая от пола. Солдат даже не дёрнулся, а под карим взглядом совсем расслабился, позволяя себя нести.

Покачиваясь на руках Джека, Солдат боролся с желанием привалиться к опоре и закрыть глаза, и никак не мог оторвать взгляд от спины человека, за минуты после рождения ставшего для него самым важным на свете. Он знал, что убьёт для него, умрёт для него, даже снова... пойдёт в боль. Только для него.

Когда спустя несколько часов Зимнему Солдату зачитали десять команд на русском языке, они (впервые) не сработали, потому что их произнёс неправильный голос.

Произошедшего сбоя никто не заметил.


End file.
